1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a color image. The method is especially suitable for a display using a plasma display panel (PDP).
Recently, a high quality image has been expedited in a television or a computer monitor. It is desired to realize a display device that can produce a high quality image regardless of a type of the image such as a nature image or a character image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a large screen display device, a surface discharge format AC type PDP is commercialized. The surface discharge format means a structure in which first and second display electrodes that are anodes and cathodes in display discharge for securing luminance are arranged in parallel on a front substrate or on a back substrate. A three-electrode structure is popular as an electrode matrix structure of the surface discharge type PDP, in which address electrodes are arranged in cross with display electrode pairs. One of the display electrodes (second display electrode) is used as a scan electrode for selecting a display line, and address discharge is generated between the scan electrode and the address electrode, so that addressing is performed in which wall charge is controlled in accordance with display contents.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9-50768 discloses a modified stripe partition structure of the three-electrode surface discharge type PDP, in which plural band-like partitions that divide a discharge space in the display line (row) direction of the screen (usually in the horizontal direction) are meandered regularly, so that discharge interference in the column direction of the screen (usually in the vertical direction) can be avoided. Two neighboring partitions define a column space, which has wide portions and narrow portions arranged alternately. The position of the wide portion in a row is shifted from that in the neighboring row, and a cell is formed at each of the wide portions. Red, green and blue fluorescent materials for a color display are arranged such that one of the three color fluorescent materials is disposed at each column space and that neighboring column spaces have different light emission colors. The arrangement of the three color fluorescent materials is so-called delta arrangement (Delta Tri-color Arrangement). In the delta arrangement, width of a cell is larger than one third of a pixel pitch in the display line direction, so a numeric aperture is larger, and a higher luminance display can be realized than in a square arrangement. It is not necessary to set the display line direction to be the horizontal direction. The vertical direction can be the display line (row) direction and the horizontal direction can be the column direction.
Conventionally, in a color image display using a delta arrangement type PDP, each of the display lines is made of cells each of which is selected fixedly from cells in each of the columns along the address electrodes.
Conventionally, there are two phenomena as follows, which make display unnatural.
(1) Since a position of a cell is shifted in the vertical direction from that of the neighboring cell, a line displayed in the horizontal direction is viewed like a zigzag line.
(2) When displaying a line inclined toward the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, the distance between the light emission cells is not constant.